The Bloody Reaper
by Animequeen1026
Summary: Hei gets Injured trying to protect Yin.
1. Chapter 1

The Bloody Reaper

One night, Hei was having a very hard night. Hei had been attacked five times in the last week because he had to protect Yin from falling into the wrong hands and the enemy from getting any information on Hei's true identity. So he had been attacked by four contractors again tonight. One of the contractors had the ability to teleport. So Hei had gotten a broken leg from not dodging a kick that almost made him fall off the building. He also had not slept for three nights because of the contractors that were coming after him 24/7. He also was sporting other wounds from three nights ago.

Luckly Hei was able to keep his footing and shot his knife at the contractor before the other contractor was able to react the knife hit him in the skull. The last three were easy to take care of. Hei then collapsed and Yin saw the whole thing from a safe distant. She came running to him and asked if he was okay. Hei said that he was fine, but when he tried to stand pain shot up his leg and he fell back down. Sweat had also formed on his face and the blood from the other wounds was dripping on the ground. Yin realized that he would need help; she called for help using the mic system.

Mao who was nearby had heard all of the fight and had heard her plead for help. So he headed for Huang's place so that he could get help. As Mao was getting Huang by scratching on his door until he opened it. Another four contractors were on their way to kill Hei and get Yin. Yin at this time was trying to get bandages on Hei's leg and the other wounds on his chest from the bandages that she had in her pocket. Huang and Mao were five minutes away; on the other hand the contractors were two minutes away. Yin who was done wrapping Hei's wounds went over to a bucket of water that was sitting on the roof because she wanted to check how far Huang and Mao were. She put her hand in it she told Hei about the contractors that were coming but he did not have the strength to stand. Also his breathe was coming out in short gasps, it seemed that he had a fever as well as the many wounds along his chest and he had his broken leg.

Hei told Yin that she had to get away from there and he told her that he could take care of them just as he said that there was an explosion of metal shards that was flying straight for Hei and Yin. To protect Yin the Black reaper through himself in front of Yin. She watched as the shards were impaling Hei a smile was on his face as he heard the word "stop". A bright light shone in his eye just as he passed out Huang stepped out of the car with a gun in his hand and pointed it at the contractors. All the contractors backed up Huang walked over to where Hei and Yin were he told Yin to get Hei into the car. All of a sudden one of the contractors started to shake, everyone looked at Hei and saw him putting his hand on the ground.

As the first contractor hit the ground after the shock wave went through the contractor's body Hei passed out again because he had used too much energy. Huang saw this and knew the other contractors would attack. So he shot the two contractors in the head. The last two shot forward, BK702 shot pressured air at Huang. It wrapped around his hand but Huang was ready for this he pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot BK702 in the head. Then he heard a scream from behind him it was Yin she could not support Hei. So she could not get him into the car so Hei was still in trouble. KS703 had shot metal from one of the cars that were on the parking roof. The metal shards had hit Hei again and he was bleeding more than he already was. Huang then shot the contractor in the shoulder since the contractor was to focused on Hei. Then Huang rushed forward to get Hei and Yin into the car. Then he himself got into the drivers seat and started to drive away. As Huang was driving down to the road he heard the sirens of the police coming.

He knew that he had to get Hei to his house fast so he floored it. He ripped through the parking lot and through the police as he reached the road he heard coughing in the back seat. Huang turned around and saw Hei cough up a lot of blood. Huang had to hurry and get home before anything else happen. It was five minutes until Huang got to his house and by that time Hei's fever had gone up and he had cough up twice as much blood. Huang then got out of the car and decided that Yin could not carry Hei into the house. So Huang told Yin to get a bed ready for him and get cold water and a washcloth. Yin did as she was told, well Yin was doing that Huang was trying to get Hei out of the car. He was trying to get Hei out forwards and sideways without injuring him forth and causing him more pain. After about five minutes he decided to pull him out backwards. Huang put him on the ground softly. Then Huang asked Mao to find some bandages and ask Yin if she was ready. So Mao went into the house and he found the bandages in the cabinet in the kitchen.

Then he went to see how Yin was doing, Mao found her in one of the back rooms. She was sitting by her bed with a bucket of cold water and a cloth. She told him that she was done and to tell Huang to bring Heir in. Mao ran out to tell Huang, that he almost didn't notice that she was crying. When Mao got outside Huang was standing up and he had his gun out and he was in front of Hei to protect him. He had an anger look on his face and was looking in the forest, when Mao looked he saw nothing. Huang then put his gun away and asked Mao if Yin was ready. Mao snapped out of his shock state and told Huang that she was. So Huang picked up Hei bridestyle and brought him into the back room of the house and put him down on Yin's bed. He started to wrap Hei wounds up. Unknown to them the contractor called the masked killer was watching them from the forest.


	2. Chapter 2 Long night

**Chapter 2 Long night**

**Me: Mao come here!**

**Mao: why?**

**Me: Because I want to look evil and that can't happen without you! "Mahahaha"**

**Mao: Are you crazy!**

**Me: Maybe a little. Come here! (chases Mao around)**

**Hei: Be quiet you two. I am sick here.**

**Me: Sorry sweetie. (sitting in a chair petting Mao) "Mahahahaha"**

**Mao: Let me go women I will scratch your eyes out!**

**Me: Never! (hugs Mao)**

**Yin: She does not own Darker than Black.**

**Me, Hei, Mao: When did you get here!**

**Yin: I have been here the whole time.**

**Hei's Point of view:**

All I remember is fighting the three contractors on the roof. Then the pain in my left leg and pain shooting through my chest. Then Yin telling me that another three were on the way. The next thing I know Huang is there with a gun pointed at the first of the three. That is all I remember and then I woke up in a house with Yin sleeping, I thought she was just sitting there but I soon realize that she had taken care of me. My body felt like a truck had run over me at the time. I tried to move but I cried out in pain and Yin woke up at tried to ask if I was okay if she could get anything to help me. I told her I just wanted bread and some oatmeal. When she tried to move to go to the kitchen my hand shot out and I grabbed her wrist without thinking about it. When she called to Huang to make the stuff I drifted off to sleep again.

**Yin Point of view: **

All of a sudden I heard Hei cried out in pain. I woke up and just wanted to hug him I was so happy that he was finally awake. I was also worried about him because of his injuries and the fever. I then asked him if he wanted any food because I knew about his big apetite. He told me that he just wanted a piece of bread and some oatmeal. I was just about to get up to make it when Hei suddenly grabbed my wrist and told me he wanted me to stay. I felt really bad for Hei so I sat back down again and I called to Huang who was in the kitchen at the time to make Hei some bread and oatmeal I hear Huang say why do I have to do it. I laugh as I turned around to look at Hei and found him asleep I brushed a strand of hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

Meanwhile, out in the forest Mao was checking there for anything out of place. Because he was curious about what made Huang protect Hei. All he found was some footprints in the mud he thought they were Huang's because that was where his garden was. So he did not look any further because that was how far they went. That was his mistake because up in a tree there hide the masked killer. He was just waiting for a chance to kill Hei. It was all a matter of pride for this contractor, he was not working for the cindacit. The matter of pride was why he was tracking Hei because it would make him famous for take down the Black Reaper. So he watched Mao walk away in silence.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Huang was not sure how to cook oatmeal and he keeped burning it. He had gotten the bread ready about fifteen minutes ago. So after many tries he just gave up and just took the bread, some bandages and some medicine to Yin's room and to Yin that he could not cook the oatmeal. Yin laughed at that but then she saw the bandages and she stopped and told Huang that she would make the oatmeal. She got up and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

**Yin's Point of view:**

After about fifteen minutes and a lot of crashing sounds coming from the kitchen Huang came in to my room and brought the bread but not the oatmeal. He told me that he was not so good in the kitchen and he could not cook the oatmeal. I started to laugh at this but soon I saw the bandages on the tray and I ran out of the room as fast as I could because I did not want to see the wounds Hei had gotten from protecting me. I cried when we first took off his clothes. Also I just wanted to be some help because I loved him. I was always afraid to tell him so I keeped it to myself. But tonight something is setting my heart on fire, I want to tell him.

**In Hei's mind:**

I fell asleep to Yin being there beside me. Then fifteen minutes later I heard heavy footstep's coming towards Yin's room I tried to open my eyes to see who it was but my eyes would not open. So I lay there trying to listen because I could not get up so I could not protect Yin. I listen to Huang and Yin talking Huang could not cook the oatmeal. I heard for the first time ever I heard Yin laugh it was so sweet. Then I heard Yin leave, I knew she was crying. I wished that I could tell her that I was going to be okay but I could not move so I could not comfort her. As my mind was thinking, about that Huang had picked me up and was wrapping the bandages around my chest. Then he put me back down and left me. I knew that he was going to check on something else in the house. Just as he left I sensed someone outside the house but I had no strength to call anyone or move after I tried to move I passed out. With the Masked Killer outside and no one watching Hei something going to happen.

**Me: Yin you are so cute! I love you!**

**Mao, Hei: What about us?**

**Me: You are cute too but she is so much cuter!**

**Mao: Whatever!**

**Me: O come here pretty kitty!**

**Mao: No! NOT AGAIN!**

**Me: Yes! Mahahahahaa (Chases Mao around the house)**

**Hei: She does not own Darker than Black.**

**Me: IF anyone has any suggestions on how to finish this story or if you liked this story I would like to hear from you. This is my first story. (finally got Mao)**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Masked Killer

Chapter 3 Masked killer

Me: Hei, Hei! Are you okay?

Hei: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (pretending to be asleep)

Me: Hei come on. (pokes Hei)

Hei: Hey what do you want!

Me: Hi

Hei: Really!

Me: I think I am going to (Yawns) sleep for a bit. (ZZZZZZZZ)

Hei: O great she fell asleep. Well she does not own Darker than Black.

So as the Black reaper passed out the masked killer jumped from the tree. But he had not realized that Huang had set up traps around his house. All of a sudden the masked killer was thrown backwards into the forest. After about ten try's to get into the house he decided to use his powers to get in. He had the ability to shape shift into any animal he wanted. So to make sure he was not discovered he transformed into an owl and he went up to the roof. When he got up on the roof he transformed back into a human then he took out a marker and started to draw a picture of a ram. That was the payment for his powers. So after he was finished he went to go down the chimney but then he heard a girl and a boy talking.

Yin was asking Mao why Hei was always protecting her. Mao said that she was part of the team and that if they lost her then their whole team would be in danger. But Mao had another idea of why Hei was always protecting her, but he decided to keep that to himself because the time would come that Hei would tell her. Now it was Mao's turn to get out of the room because Hei was starting to wake up. Mao figure that Yin would want to talk to him and feed him alone.

Hei woke up in quite a dizzy state because of his fever but he did his best to act like he was okay because he did not want Yin to cry again. After a few minutes Hei asked Yin if she had the oatmeal she said that it was right beside her and she asked if he was okay to eat it without her help. Hei said that he could but when he tried to pick up the spoon he keeped dropping it. He had tried four times before Yin said that she could feed him if he wants. Hei gave up and gave into Yin feeding him. Just as she was going to put the first spoonful into his mouth the masked killer decided that he had enough of waiting and changed into a bat. He went down the fireplace and he went straight for Hei and Yin. Yin screamed her head off and Hei was trying to get up on Yin's dresser. All of a sudden the bat transformed and Huang and Mao who had heard Yin scream came running. Huang had his gun out and had it pointed at the contractor's head. Everyone was very still all excepted for Hei who had passed out again from the pain of trying to get up. What am I going to do now? Said the contractor. Then everyone heard a soft sound they all looked towards the source of the sound it was Yin she was starting to cry again. She was crying because she wanted to finally tell Hei that she loves him but then that contractor came in. How is this all going to play out is Hei going to get killed or is Huang going to kill the masked killer and is Yin going to tell Hei that she loves him.

Me: That was a long chapter. Thanks to Blackwolfknight I will keep writing. Sorry I have not updated in a long time my computer stopped working on Monday about two weeks ago and then I had to get word back on my computer after it was fixed. By the way where is Mao?

Hei: He is under the bed. Why?

Me: Because I want to cuddly him.

Mao: NO, NO, NO! (runs around the house)

Me: I was just Kiddding!

Hei: Um Just one question

Me: Yes

Hei: why do I keep passing out?

Me: because it is fun! Mahahahaa

Hei: Okay?

Me: and because I make Yin cry and that makes her so cute. (hugs Yin)

Hei: That's mean!

Me: But she is going to tell you something important later.

Hei: Really! What?

Me: Not telling! You will have to wait and see. Get ready for my next chapter. See you!

Hei: Come on!


	4. Chapter 4 Yin's Love

**Chapter 4 Yin's Love**

**Me: Hey everyone sorry I have not written in awhile. I have been so busy at school and exams that I have not had the time.**

**Hei: Well took you long enough!**

**Me: Well hi to you too!**

**Hei: How could you leave me like that?**

**Me: Well sorry but I just could not think of anything to write and how to create the rest of the story. Also, I wanted to be evil. (Mahaaaaa) **

**Hei: There it is!**

**Mao: I knew it! (Hiding under the bed)**

**Me: O hi Mao. Why are you hiding?**

**Mao: O I don't know! (Stares at me)**

**Me: What?**

**Mao: I wonder!**

**Me: O come here! (Grabs Mao's tail)**

**Mao: No! (runs around the house)**

**Me: Come back I just want to give you a hug!**

**Hei: Well good luck Mao! She does not own Darker than Black.**

**Mao: YOU COULD HELP!**

As Yin was sitting on the ground crying Mao decided to go and try to comfort her. Mao put a paw on her leg and kept tell her that it was going to be okay and that Huang was going to take care of the contractor. This did not help Yin at all. Huang on the other hand wanted Yin to grab Hei and get out of there so that Yin did not see anyone else die. But Huang knew that she could not carry him. In his mind he was thinking how do I get Hei and Yin out of here. On the other hand the Masked Killer was trying to figure out which person he should kill first. All of a sudden Yin started to scream out "don't kill Hei he is all I have." With tears still running down her face she said I… Love….Him! As soon as she said that Hei who was unconsuis at the time woke up. Mao was the first one to see Hei wake up said in his mind "finally!" Hei opened his mouth and said I love you too. Yin heard this and was surprised that he had heard her and said that he loves her too. Then she slowly crawled over to him and lifted his head and chest to rest on her legs. All she got from him was a groan. Then Yin looked up at the Masked Killer and told him that if he wanted to fight Hei he would have to wait until Hei's wounds had healed. The Masked Killer wondered about the Black Reapers relationship with this doll. The Masked Killer said that he would wait until that time, but then he said that there were more contractors like him. There were eleven to be exact. The Masked Killer said that he would protect this house until the day came when he could fight Hei to the death.

Yin told the contractor that was a fair deal and asked him if he could help Huang put Hei back on the bed. He did this but Huang who was still a little worried about this contractor still had his gun out and made no attempt to help. But after Yin told him that he was going to keep his word Huang came and helped. So Huang and the contractor grabbed Hei and slowly and gently put him on the bed. As they were leaving they heard Mao say yes she and Hei finally told each other.

Yin who was now sitting at Hei's bedside had not stopped crying up until the point when Hei said I love you. She started to cry again but this time it was because she was happy. All of a sudden she felt Hei's hand come up and brush all the tears away. Yin looked down at Hei he had a smile on his face. After that her body just moved all by itself. She felt her lips touch his and his tougue entering her mouth. But as they shared this moment together someone was getting closer to the house and he was looking for blood. Who is this man? Who are the other eleven contractors? Will they every catch a break?

**Me: Finally Done! (collapses on the floor)**

**Hei: Thanks for not making me pass out!**

**Me: Your (Yawns) Wel (Yawns) come (Yawns)**

**Hei: Someone is tired.**

**Me: Ya. You (Yawns) try to do (Yawns) this after 3 exams!**

**Hei: Sorry! Get some sleep!**

**Me: First I have to (Yawns) thank some people (Yawns) Thanks DarkWolfKnight and Demon 99. I will try to update faster next time. (Yawns) (ZZZZZZ)**

**Hei: She fell asleep again. Well she promise that the next chapter will have a good fight scene in it! So see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5 Fire Demon

**Chapter 5 Fire Demon**

**Me: Hey I am back! Get it I said Hey. As in Hei! (Hehe)**

**Hei: Very Funny! NOT!**

**Me: Meanie!**

**Hei: So did you have fun on your holiday?**

**Me: Yes! I am just so happy! (Bounces around the room)**

**Hei: Okay! I did not thanks for asking!**

**Me: Why? (stop Bounce)**

**Hei: Well you broke my leg and gave me all these gashes so I could not get up from my bed!**

**Me: Sorry but at least Yin was there!**

**Hei: Ya but I wish I had got her a present.**

**Me: I think you did!**

**Hei: What? **

**Me: Telling her that you love her. But if you want to give her something then here. (passes a box)**

**Hei: What is it?**

**Me: It is a dress a blue one! By the way here! (passes a red and green present to him)**

**Hei: What is it? **

**Me: Open it! Well I don't own darker than black. Hope you enjoy!**

After the Masked Killer told everyone that he was going to protect Hei until he was completely healed he went to scout the area. Well the masked killer was doing that Hei and Yin had cuddled up together and were just about to kiss again when Mao walked into the room. He just wanted to tell them that him and Huang were going out to get food and more bandages and just wanted to make sure they did not need anything. Yin who was awake said they did not need anything. So Mao left them with a smile on his face and went to Huang's car. As they were driving away the man who was in the forest thought it was the perfect time to strike. The man then stepped out of the woods and went to look in one of the windows and he saw the kitchen. Then he went to look in the next window. But then a bear attacked him from behind. He crashed into a tree. Well he got up the Masked Killer was drawing a picture of the ram on the ground. He saw this and asked if he was part of the group called the Ghosts. The Masked Killer said that he was for a time but then he quit because he wanted to track down the best contractors and battle them to prove his strength. Then the other contractor suddenly blasted a big ball of fire at the Masked Killer. The Masked Killer dodged the fire ball. Then the Masked Killer saw the other contractor bend down and take out a match and light it on fire. Then he started to burn his skin in the shape of a dragon. Then the other contractor then said I am fire demon. I am the dragon of the group. The Masked Killer simple said "so they sent the weakest one first." Then Fire Demon got really mad and just started to shoot fire balls one after another. Eventually there was just a big open space where the forest use to be. Fire Demon and the Masked Killer were in the middle of the clearing. It was down to one final shot and the Masked Killer shape shifted into a bear and took the final shot defeating the man known as Fire Demon. He then collapsed on the ground just as Huang and Mao got back. Hei and Yin came out to see what all the shouting was about. Hei and Yin were worried about the Masked Killer but The Masked Killer said he was fine. But on the other side of the house there was a little girl watching and she was mad. Who is this little girl? Why is she mad? Where are all these people coming from?

**Hei: It is a tuxedo?**

**Me: Yay I bought it as a present so that you can dance with Yin on New Years Eve.**

**Hei: Thanks! But I don't know how to dance. Or how I am to dance when I have a broken leg?**

**Me: I will teach you! Ready 1-2-3, 1-2-3.**

**Hei: Wo! (falls on his butt0**

**Me: Are you getting tired already!**

**Hei: No! It is just hard!**

**Me: Come on! (helps Hei up)**

**Hei: This may take a long time so she just wants to say thanks to Demon 99. And the next chapter will be really cute. Wo! (lands on his butt again)**

**Me: Bye! And Happy New Year! Come on Hei!**


End file.
